I Need A Hair Cut ItaDei
by Miss Kiwii Soda
Summary: What happens when Itachi needs a hair cut? ItaDei, Yaoi.


"Kisame, get off of me."

"Give me a good reason."

"I need to use the bathroom." said Uchiha Itachi. "And if you don't, I'll use my sharingan and make you commit suicide."

"Fine. You don't need to be so harsh about it though." said Kisame.

Itachi sighed and got up. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He jumped.

His hair. It was getting too long. In fact, if he put up a half ponytail, he might look like Deidara. He shivered.

It needed to be cut. But who could do it? He couldn't go out in public...He'd killed his clan, except for his younger brother.

It had to be someone in the Akatsuki. Not Hidan...He could hear him now:

"You fucking want to me to do what?! Do I look like a damn hair stylist?! Jashin..."

I'll get Konan to do it, thought Itachi.

"You just want me to cut it?" asked Konan.

"Yes, that's all."

"But it'll look so plain! Don't you want a flower to put in it or something? asked Konan.

"No. Just. Cut. It." said Itachi, spacing out his words.

"Ok. But hold on, I need to go get my scissors, and assistant." said Konan as she ran through the door.

"Itachi, un."

Itachi turned around to see Konan standing in the doorway with her scissors and Deidara with her.

"Itachi, you have split ends, un!" said Deidara taking Itachi's hair in his hands.

"Nyeh, I'll go get my shampoo, then." said Konan running off.

Itachi sat on the side of the bath tub, looking at Deidara.

He wants to be raped, thought Itachi.

Itachi stood up and walked up to Deidara, wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

Deidara turned around, startled.

"Itachi, un! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what my mind tells me, Dei-chan." he purred into Deidara's ear as he slid his hands up Deidara's shirt.

Deidara shivered. He tried to pull away, but Itachi pulled him back.

"Don't try to get away. I'll just have to be more rough with you." growled Itachi, as he pulled Deidara's shirt over top of his head and began to lick his nipple.

Deidara bit down on his tounge, trying to supress his moan. He could feel his member hardening by the second.

Itachi hooked his thumbs into Deidara's belt loops and pulled down his pants and boxers with one downwards movement of his hands. Deidara shivered. The bathroom was cold, and so was the tiled floor.

Itachi then took off his clothes and placed his hands on top of Deidara's head, pushing him down to his erect member.

"Suck."

Deidara took the head of Itachi into his mouth, sucking hard. He took his hand mouths and licked up and down Itachi's sides.

Itachi moaned, gripping Deidara's silky blonde locks in his hands. He pushed Deidara off his member and ordered him to bend over.

Deidara did what he was told, and soon felt a sharp pain. He whimpered.

Damn, He's so tight, thought Itachi.

He searched around Deidara looking for his pleasure spot.

"F-fuck!" whimpered Deidara. He'd found it.

Itachi started with a fast rhythm, making tears collect in the sides of Deidara's eye(s).

He slowed down and began to push his member farther into Deidara.

Deidara moaned. It feels better now, he thought.

Itachi picked up his pace tenfold, making Deidara whimpered each time he thrusted into him.

"Itachi...P-please...It hurts again..." Deidara panted as he was rocked to the rhythm of Itachi's thrusting.

"I'll make it easy on you if you scream my name, Dei-chan." said Itachi, grunting.

"I-Itachi, un!" moaned Deidara gripping the side of the tub.

"I can't hear you. Louder." panted Itachi as he slammed into Deidara.

"Itaaaaachi!" screamed Deidara as the sharp ejecting pain turned into blissful pleasure that he wasn't sure he could take much more of.

Deidara gave an almost operatic moan as he came onto Itachi's clothes and all over the walls.

"Dei-chan!" gasped Itachi as he climaxed inside of Deidara.

"Ok, I'm ba- GOOD LORD JASHIN!" exclaimed Konan as she threw open the bathroom door.

"I missed it! And you made me say Jashin!" said Konan as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Fuck you, Hidan, she thought silently.

"Well you two just...clean up..and tell me when you're ready..." she said as she searched the room as she backed out of the door.


End file.
